BSI Plot Summary
Sitemap BSI Plot Summary (Humorous and Sad) --- --- --- --- --- BioShock Infinite Plot In Summary (From A Web Commentator's Commentary) : War-Veteran Thug turned Debt Ridden Drunk Gambler Man gets contract from Creepy Debt Collectors to Break Out Magic Girl from Sky Prison. Sky Prison/Floating City Utopia exists because Preacher Man stole a US Government project for Floating City, or because Preacher Man met Scientist Lady who discovered "Lettuce Particles" and contracted her to build Floating City ? This part isn't clear. Gambler Man is apparently "Son of Satan" to Floating City People, since his branding (wrist) is apparently already known by Preacher Man. Gambler Man turns Carnival Game Place into bloodbath. Gambler Man breaks out Magic Girl from Sky Prison. The Duo are attacked by Metal Bird Man. Gambler Man tries to escape Floating City Utopia to bring her back to trade to Creepy Debt Collectors. But through series of adventures, The Duo are forced to provide weapons for Revolution by Sky Communists against Preacher Man. The Duo go to Factory Land, and learn about Magic Girl's Magic Power, which is ability to open Magic Portals to similar Universes. Magic Girl Twice opens Magic Portals: First into a Universe #2 where Chinese Gunsmith is Alive instead of Dead. Then Secondly into 'nuther Universe (#3), where Chinese Gunsmith's Special Tools are not confiscated by Police. ( Awkward part of jumping though Magic Portals is it don't resolve any Paradox.) In the 2nd Magic Portal Universe, original Gambler Man is revealed to have Snuffed-It, during the Sky Communist Revolution, but nothing gets explained about whatever happened to Magic Girl in THAT Magic Portal Universe (#3). ( Previous Magic Portal Universes (#1, #2) which The Duo leave, also apparently just have them vanish gone-like ??? ) The Duo now exist in Universe #3 after Magic Portal jumping Twice from the previous Universes. The Duo help win Sky Communist Revolution, BUT Sky Communists Betray them, as they are not the real Duo (Gambler Man supposed be Dead in this right here Universe). Magic Girl kills Sky Communist Leader. The Duo escape. They decide they need to stop Metal Bird Man from continously harassing them. They go to Floating City centre to try to learn about how Metal Bird Man and Magic Girl are related. They (Not actually the Characters, but the Player) learns/discovers : Preacher Man is actually Gambler Man, from Certain Universes. Some Gambler Man felt depressed after doing Evil Warcrimes and became Religious Zealot off to Rule Floating City Utopia. In start of Game, Gambler Man and Preacher Man exist in same Universe simultaneously. This implies that Somehow Preacher Man changed HIS Universe, Despite building Floating City Utopia in Current Universe(s). Gambler Man somehow not changed into Preacher Man. Magic Girl is NOT Daughter of Preacher Man, because Preacher Man is sterile after he Traveled through Magic Portal too much. Magic Girl NOT the Daughter of Preacher Man's Wife. Magic Girl was bought by Preacher Man from Gambler Man in different Universe. Magic Girl IS ACTUALLY Daughter of Gambler Man and his dead Wife (Not same lady as Preacher Man's Ghost Wife). Magic Girl has Magic Powers because she exists in TWO Universes simultaneously (though not really, since it's only a dead Severed Pinky). The Creepy Debt Collectors, who originally contracted Gambler Man, worked for Preacher Man in Designing Floating City Utopia, and Indoctrinating Missing Pinky Magic Girl. The Creepy Debt Collectors disliked way Preacher Man treats their Experiments, so Preacher Man killed them. DEAD Creepy Debt Collectors still mad, so they contracted Gambler Man to break Magic Girl out of Sky Prison so she would Destroy Preacher Man. Continuing : The Duo go to Preacher Man's house to stop Metal Bird Man, but Metal Bird Man attacks, and steals Magic Girl, bringing her to Whacko Mental Hospital. Gambler Man tries to follow Magic Girl, but somehow walks through Magic Portal which moves Gambler Man into future 72 years (???) Gambler Man fights through Future Whacko Mental Hospital, and meets OLD Magic Girl, Ruler of Floating City Utopia. Old Magic Girl, sends Gambler Man Back In Time to different Universe, where Gambler Man saves Young Magic Girl from a Brain Operation that turned her into OLD Magic Girl. Magic Girl now wants to kill Preacher Man because Preacher Man wants to make Magic Girl his successor as Ruler of Floating City Utopia (Why give this up ???) In this Universe, apparently Sky Communist Revolution was also Successful. The Duo Journey to Preacher Man's Giant Airship, and Kill Preacher Man. They Use Metal Bird Man Control Thing to Order Metal Bird Man to Destroy Magic Girl's former Sky Prison, so Magic Girl can Use ALL her Magic Powers. After they fight off Sky Communists, The Duo Lose the Metal Bird Man Control Thing, so Metal Bird Man attacks The Duo. SUPER Magic Girl Opens Magic Portal to Atlantis where she drowns Metal Bird Man. Super Magic Girl and Gambler Man wave bye bye to drowning Metal Bird Man. Super Magic Girl and Gambler Man go to the Many Many Lighthouse Place, which shows lots of versions of The Duo existing in the same Many Many Lighthouse Place. Super Magic Girl takes Gambler Man though a Magic Portal to Baptism Place where Gambler Man now takes over body from this Universe. Super Magic Girl drowneds Gambler Man before his Evil Baptism can happen (Before it can turn him into Preacher Man). Final Scene aparently is of Baby Crib in Gambler Man's Place - No Baby Magic Girl is Seen. (Isn't Gambler Man Dead - Drowned?) Because Magic Girl kills Preacher Man before he lives, there be no Creepy Debt Collector People, working for Preacher Man, knocking on door to buy or sell Baby Magic Girl from Gambler Man. SO the Entire Story Mess that was just Told, never fucking happens. - Maybe the entire BioShock Infinite story is Bullshit, and that Lighthouse Rocket taking Booker to Columbia Exploded, or you really drowned during the Columbia Baptism by Creepy Church Man. It is all a Confusing Mess. - The plotline to BioShock 1 is comparatively simple : Gangster Man actives Sleeper Agent to Kill Industrial Man and Win Civil War so he can Loot Atlantis. Industrial Man is Killed. Gangster Man tries to Dispose of Sleeper Agent. Sleeper Agent (who is Son of Industrial Man) Kills Gangster Man. Because this Plot is simple, the gameplay doesn't need to focus upon attempting to explain The Story through cutscenes, development levels, and the underlying forced narrative. Instead, all the storytelling elements can be used to expand depth of the environment, resulting in a genuine story. BioShock Infinite tries to show us some of how Columbia's Society and Background functions, but every other Voxaphone is just dedicated to explaining Elizabeth. Whereas in BioShock 1, the casual Audio Log from various Rapture citizens makes the Player care and empathize with the world they walk through. --- --- --- --- --- . .